


Fight With Your Hands Bound

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Obitine Week 2019 [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 73rd Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Bloodbath, Day 5: Endings, F/M, Highlight Reel/TV Broadcast, Hurt No Comfort, Live Audience, Mandalorian Culture, ObiTine Week, Victors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Caesar Flickerman smiles brightly, his perfect teeth and lime green hair glinting in the stage lights.“Welcome back to Day 14 of the 73rd annual Hunger Games!”  The audience cheers.  “Now, today, all our eyes were on the District Two Duo- the Negotiator and his Duchess!”  The crowd roars again.***Because what better ending than the Hunger Games?Obitine Wk 2019, Day 5





	Fight With Your Hands Bound

Caesar Flickerman smiles brightly, his perfect teeth and lime green hair glinting in the stage lights.

“Welcome back to Day 14 of the 73rd annual Hunger Games!” The audience cheers. “Now, today, all our eyes were on the District Two Duo- the Negotiator and his Duchess!” The crowd roars again. “I think- shall we roll a clip of the parade- thank you.”

The screen behind Flickerman lights up with the footage. Satine in an elaborate dress and headpiece, and Obi-Wan in soft, tan flowing robes. Obi-Wan bows and kisses her hand, then helps her onto the chariot. The crowd swoons.

“Oh, look at that- I just- uh, it’s so beautiful!” Flickerman comments over the footage, tearing up. The footage continues, and Satine prosides to slap Obi-Wan across the face, ring slicing into his cheek. Flickerman cringes. “Oh, the rejection! It never gets any better, does it?” The crowd mummers agreement. Flickerman clears his throat.

“Now, as all of you know, today we lost the Duchess to District 11’s tribute- Maul.” Flickerman pulls out a handkerchief. “Can we get a montage, Jewel- thank you.”

_ Windswept plains. Obi-Wan and Satine kneel together, an old fashioned metal sword lying between them. _

_ “I know it’s not what you had at…  _ home _ , darling, but…” _

_ Obi-Wan smiled. “No, nothing like my old ‘saber.” He lifts it, testing the balance. “Close enough to a one, I suppose.” Obi-Wan’s eyes go a dull grey. “Whose body did you pick it off of?” _

_ Satine punches him in the nose. _

The footage skips to Satine leaning over the body of a small boy from District 12, a strangled noise in her throat.

_ “Korkie… Ben, why is Korkie here?! Oh, Manda, why?!” _

_ Obi-Wan simply presses his forehead to hers, and their tears mingle. That night, when the Duchess leaves his arms and returns with a severed head in the morning, Obi-Wan says nothing. Satine carves herself a new bone knife from Korkie’s body.  _

Flickerman looks faintly sick while looking at the footage. He clears his throat. _ Korkie’s body is burned, while the severed head is cast aside to rot. The camera zoomed in as Satine and Obi-Wan pressed their foreheads together. _

_ “Ner Jetii,” she mummers. _

_ “My Mandalor,” he whispers back. _

The footage cuts again to the highlight reel from today.  _ Obi-Wan lay panting on the dried grasslands as Maul approached, wielding two knives. _

_ “Have you lost your lightsaber, Maul? I distinctly remember putting both you and it down a reactor shaft?” _

_ Maul smiled cruelly. “I could say the same for your saber- and your Master, Kenobi.” _

_ Suddenly Obi-Wan is on his feet, and the clang of metal on metal rings out across the flatlands of this year’s Games. It’s not a fair fight, Obi-Wan already wounded, and soon he is forced to his knees by Maul. _

_ That’s when it happens. Maul stabs Satine- and Ventress stabs her fellow district tribute Maul. Both fall back dead. Suddenly it’s the bloodbath all over again, as Obi-Wan and Ventress fight back to back, killing the remaining tributes. When Obi-Wan realises what he’s done, he collapses to the ground, sobbing. _

_ “Kenobi, look at me,” Ventress growls, and he looks. She guides his sword to her heart. “Finish it.” He does. _

_ And Obi-Wan Kenobi is crowned victor.  _


End file.
